


Your Papi

by HalloweenBae



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: An alternative course of action during “October Surprise”.





	Your Papi

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first male on male work. Forgive me.

Amaro couldn’t believe the counselor could be so blind. For someone who looked at every scenario from all possible viewpoints, his gaze seemed to be particularly narrow. His answers were short and abrupt. His lips pressed themselves into that thin line before he buttoned his jacket and walked out of the room. 

“Hang on counselor,” Nick raced after him, grabbing his arm. He couldn’t just let him leave the precinct like this. He had to make him change his mind about Munoz… somehow. 

“What?” Rafael’s green eyes were like daggers as they peered into him. 

“Listen, I know you think you’re doing the right thing here, Barba, but your friend is using Eddie as the fall guy.” 

“You’re wrong about him, Amaro.” His pinpoint pupils looked everywhere but his face.

“Am I?” He leaned in close.

Rafael was nervous, the vein in his temple pulsing at an alarming rate. Tiny beads of sweat started to collect at his hairline and mix in with his pulse as his eyes darted over the detective’s stone cold stare. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it.

The elevator bell sounded, signaling the doors to slide open. Barba ripped his arm from Nick’s hand and turned into the lift.

“Why can’t you see past this, Rafael?” He leapt into the elevator before the doors closed tight behind him.

“Rafael?” He turned to face the detective. 

“Was he your Papi when you were younger, is that it?” Nick hit the emergency stop button. 

“What?!” He looked up at him. 

“You know, when I was doing my research on Lyndsay and Alex, I did some on you for good measure, and you wanna know what I found?” He took a few steps toward Rafael, pinning him against the wall.

“Detective, you are completely out of line.” Rafael swallowed hard as Nick’s cologne swam around him. 

“I found photos of you and other men… a lot more men than just lucky Mr. Alex Munoz, too.” He licked his lips and smiled. “You think I’m stupid? You think I wouldn’t be able to figure out why you never talk about your personal life? Or why you always avoid eye contact with me?”

Rafael took in a deep breath. “Lucky?” He whispered, feeling Nick’s breath on his forehead. “Lucky… Mr. Munoz?...” he repeated with trembling lips. 

He had always been attracted to Nick. Always. How could he not be? How could anyone not be? Nick oozed sexuality, and he knew it. He used it to get what he needed out of female witnesses and potential suspects, but that was just the thing; he only used it on women. Rafael was attracted to all sexes, but as far as he was concerned, Nick was as straight as a game of Pick Up Stix.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me.” Nick slid his thigh in between Rafael’s legs. “Those eyes undressing me from across the bullpen, your hand brushing over mine when you hand me a file…”

“Detective, I thought you were…” He looked up, his lips almost touching his. “I thought you were married to a…”

“To a woman?” He lifted his knee, brushing the outline of his cock. “I was, but being undercover calls for a lot of self-discovery, counselor.”

“Jesus,” he whispered under his breath. 

“I’ve thought about it, too.” Nick brushed his lips against Rafael’s chin, jaw, and ear. 

“What does this have to do with Munoz?” Rafael asked, trying to hold onto that last shred of professionalism.

“Nothing.” He licked his ear. “I just wanted a reason to corner you in this elevator.” He bit down on his lobe, tugging softly.

Rafael dropped his briefcase on the floor, letting his hands touch the elusive detective. He let out a soft sigh as Nick’s plump, full lips made their way down to his shirt collar. 

“We can’t do this here.” His hands slid up his back, feeling each defined muscle group on their way to his broad shoulders.

“No?” Nick pulled back. “Do you want me to stop?” He cupped Rafael’s cheek.

“No. God, no.” Rafael whispered.

“Good.” Nick’s smile was devious. Rafael had only seen that look on his face before he was about to go after an especially heinous suspect.

Nick gently slapped Rafael’s cheek before getting on his knees. He slid both hands down his blue shirt and stopped at his belt. He looked up at the assistant district attorney with black, lustful eyes.

“Dios Mio, esto esta sucediendo realmente.” Rafael closed his eyes and took a deep breath, listening to the sound of Amaro undoing his belt and pants. He had thought about this scenario at least a dozen times before, and now it was actually happening. This gorgeous, hot-headed detective he thought he’d never have a chance with was now pulling down his boxer briefs.

“So that’s where the ego comes from.” He smiled, exposing him only inches from his face. 

Rafael looked down to see Nick wrap his fingers around the base of his dick. Those beautiful lips he’d been staring at for months finally parted and kissed the tip. His tongue was like white hot velvet as it circled the circumference of his length. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Amaro,” he barely grunted as he took him into the back of his throat. 

He ran his hands through Nick’s raven black hair as he began to bob up and down against his waist. He didn’t feel any product in his strands, and rolled his eyes at how effortless his immaculate appearance was. What an asshole. 

Nick smiled around him, humming as Rafael’s fingers massaged his scalp. He moved his hands up his thighs as he continued to take him into his mouth. 

“Is this what you learned when you were undercover, carino? How to suck dick?” He moved his hand to the back of Nick’s head, pulling him into his hips quicker and quicker. 

He gasped when Nick grabbed his wrist, pulling it away from his head. He sucked his way up to the tip and glared at Rafael.

“I don’t think so, Papi.” Nick scolded, dropping his wrist to his side. 

“Papi…” Rafael whispered, almost unloading at the sound of that word.

Nick started again by spitting on his coworkers dick, stroking the saliva up and down. He squeezed and pulled, moving his wrist in a circular motion before licking the underside of his shaft. He licked the base and then moved his tongue down to his balls, taking one completely into his mouth. 

“Oh fuck!” Rafael could feel himself begin to shake. Nicks’s tongue encircled his testicle as his his lips pulled it away from his body. “Oh my god,” his breath quickened. The sensation of Nick’s hand and mouth was sending him over the edge. 

Nick squeezed tighter with each stroke, eventually taking both balls inside of his mouth. He grabbed Rafael’s ass as his saliva began to run down his legs. 

“I’m going to come.” Rafael gasped, taking in the blessed image of Nick pulling and tugging on him. 

“Good.” Nick opened his mouth as Rafael came onto his tongue and lips. He slid a finger inside his entrance; forcing his creamy hot liquid to shoot faster and further inside of his mouth. 

Rafael spasmed and shook, holding onto Nick's shoulders for dear life. His muscles clenched down around his finger, pulling it even deeper inside of him. 

Nick made sure to consume the last of Rafael’s cum, running his mouth up and down his dick one last time. He locked eyes with him as he pulled his finger out of his ass, sucking off his taste. 

“How long have you known how to do that?” Rafael was exasperated.

“Longer than you’d think.” Nick said, standing up and rubbing his knees. He smiled and pressed the emergency stop button again. “You better pull your pants up, Counselor.”


End file.
